


The Uncanny Power Of Bees

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/M, Nudity, bees are very important, genuine fucking love, it's all about the bees really, mostly bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's always had kind of a thing for Clarence, but she doesn't realize he's her unicorn until the thing with the bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uncanny Power Of Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog.

He’s naked and covered in bees.

Like, that’s it. There’s no explaining it. There’s no making sense of it. It just is what it is: a crazy, broken angel in a bare-ass meatsuit, covered in bees. Bees.

Meg loses it. She laughs so hard she actually has to sit down in the grass. Damn, if she had to breathe, she’d probably be calling an ambulance right about now. And every time she comes close to stopping, she remembers why she’s laughing, and loses it all over again. 

At first, Castiel just watches her with an utterly baffled expression on his face — which, for the record, only makes the whole damn thing more hilarious — but after a little while he starts to smile. 

The smile gets a little wider. Turns into a grin. And then he starts laughing, too. 

It must take them something like twenty minutes to pull themselves together. By that time they’re both on the ground, pretty much in tears. 

If she’s ever laughed like this, she doesn’t remember it. It makes her feel warm inside. Human, almost, except for all of the distracting, boring bits. Like, you know, a conscience. 

“Clarence,” she says finally, resting her hand on a not-covered-in-bees patch of his shoulder. “I like you. Sometimes I hope you never get better.”

Castiel smiles at her, eyes full of affection, and boops her on the nose.


End file.
